The BFF Pledge
by melanshi
Summary: When Kate and Danielle were five, they took The BFF Pledge. They didn't know Kate would move to Ireland in a few months. Eleven years later, they become neighbors on the Gold Coast in Australia. But is it too late for "Best Friends Forever"?
1. Chapter 1 The Pledge

**I don't own H2O. Yes, Kate is Bella's little sister.**

_"Kate!" Danielle ran up to me, her black pigtails bouncing._

_ "Danielle!" I ran up and hugged her._

_ "So today's the last day of school," Danielle said._

_ "Yes," I answered. "What if we aren't in the same class next year?"_

_ "I got an idea!" Danielle smiled. "We'll take a pledge! A BFF Pledge!"_

_ So then we took the pledge._

That was eleven years ago. I moved to Ireland a few months later.

My name is Kate Hartley. I am sixteen years old. I live in Australia, on the Gold Coast.

And I am a mermaid.


	2. Chapter 2 Emma's Return

I resurfaced in the Moon Pool first. Yes, I win!

"Nice race, Kat!" Cleo congratulated me using my nickname as soon as she resurfaced.

"We'll give you that one," Rikki added.

I splashed my older sister, Bella, as she resurfaced last.

"Hey!" Bella laughed. "I've been a mermaid longer than you!"

"Guys! Guys!" Cleo scolded. "We need to get down to business!"

"Oof!" We heard at the cave entrance, signaling that Lewis had arrived. He helped us out of the Pool and Rikki dried us off.

We began gathering up jewels from the cave wall that Sophie Benjamin had destroyed the day before.

About halfway through, Cleo, Rikki, and Lewis's phones beeped.

Bella and I looked at each other and continued to gather up rocks.

"It's Em," Cleo said.

"She's coming back today!" Rikki squealed. And that squeal was from a girl who usually never squeals.

"We should make her a necklace!" Lewis suggested.

I held up a jewel.

We walked up the drive to Emma's house. Rikki held the velvet bag with Emma's jewel necklace. I held an iris I had created with my power (Earth). Bella and Cleo each held a crystal figure they had combined their powers to make.

Bella looked at me. We didn't know what would happen. Would Emma kick us out of the group? Would she be mean? Would she hate us?

Cleo knocked on the door.

A woman, probably Emma's mother, opened it. "Cleo! Rikki! Look how much you've grown!"

"It's only been a year, Mrs. Gilbert!" Cleo laughed. "Is Emma home?"

"Of course! Who are your friends?" Mrs. Gilbert asked.

"This is Bella and Kate Hartley," Rikki introduced us.

"Come in girls!" Mrs. Gilbert said. "Sorry about the mess. We're still unpacking. Em's in her room."

"Mom! Have you seen my…" A boy stopped when he saw me. "Who's she?"

"This is Kate Hartley," Bella introduced me. "My sister."

They boy stepped aside to let us past when we went upstairs.

"Emma?" Cleo opened the door to the room.

"Cleo?" A girl with golden blond hair and blue eyes looked up from her unpacking and hugged Cleo.

Bella and I looked at each other as she hugged Rikki. I crossed my fingers behind my back for good luck.

"I'm Kate Hartley." I handed Emma the iris. "But you can call me Kat."

"And I'm her sister, Bella." Bella handed Emma her crystal figure. It was a miniature figure of Mako Island.

Cleo handed Emma her mermaid figurine and Rikki gave her the necklace.

"The jewel's from Mako," Cleo explained.

"So, Em," Rikki said. "Wanna go for a swim?"

"Yeah!" I cheered.

"You can't swim with—" Emma started.

"Em, Kat and Bella are mermaids, too," Cleo explained.

"Oh," Emma said.


	3. Chapter 3 Remembering Danielle Summers

**To mixaholic: Danielle is not related to anybody.**

**I don't own H2O. I own Kat, Dani, Sammy, Hannah, Alicia, Anna, Sarah, and Evan.**

I browsed through my stuff. Mom was very strict on organization. I walked over to my closet. That was where it was a disaster area.

Something moved on the top shelf. I looked up.

There was a big brown box. I pulled it down. In Mom's beautiful cursive it said, "Danielle Summers."

Danielle…

I opened the box. There was a whole scrapbook of Danielle and I. I flipped it open and inside there was a picture of us the time we covered ourselves head to toe in whipped cream. There were pictures of Danielle singing and dancing. She was always the more talented of the two of us. She was also the prettiest.

Then there was the necklace Danielle had made me before I left. It was beautiful. The necklace was a green locket with a gold fish on it. It looked brand new besides being eleven years old.

Inside was a picture of Danielle and me at the carnival. I had a pink flower painted on my cheek and Danielle was holding a big teddy bear she had won. We had a giant bag of cotton candy that we were sharing.

Smiling, I put it on, remembering Danielle's parting words with me, "We will see each other again." I still believed in those words over a decade later.

…...

Dani took a deep breath as she watched the audience. She kicked her leg high over her head, jumped, and landed in a perfect right split. The audience clapped and cheered as the lights turned off. Dani got up and walked off into the corridor.

"That was awesome, Dani!" Sammy hugged her. Sammy was a year younger than Dani but a few inches taller.

"That was the best split I've ever seen you do!" Hannah cheered. She was a thirteen year old adopted from Africa.

"Here! Wantsomecandy?" Alicia said. You could tell she was hyper.

"You didn't offer me candy!" Anna moaned. Anna was fourteen.

Dani laughed as she pulled her hair band out. She started combing her hair gel out.

"It's so bad you have to move!" Hannah moaned.

"It's not like I'll never see you again," Dani pointed out as she pulled her track suit over her costume.

"You'll Skype us right?" Sammy asked. "And you have our numbers?"

Dani started wiping her makeup off. "You guys are acting like I won't visit."

Sammy, Hannah, Alicia, and Anna hugged her. Dani grabbed her bag. She walked into the crowded main entrance.

Dani looked around for her family but instead saw someone she knew very well. He leaned against the wall with his black hair in the normal hairstyle.

"Evan!" Dani hissed as she walked up. "What are you doing here? We broke up like five years ago!"

Evan placed his hand on her shoulder. When they had been dating, she had been a few inches taller than him but now he towered a foot above her. "I want you to be safe. There are some strange things in Australia."

Dani fingered her black locket with three gold scratches over a golden cat's eye carved into it. "I can take care of myself."

"I know." He leaned over and kissed her.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Dani's BFF, Sarah, walked up. "No PDA! Besides I thought you dumped him."

"Well, I guess we're back on the clock," Dani responded. "Call me later, Evan!"

Evan smiled and vanished into the crowd.

**To imagine Kat and Dani's lockets think of Emma, Cleo, and Rikki's lockets with the two descriptions of Kat and Dani's lockets.**


	4. Chapter 4- Danielle? Kate?

**I don't own H2O Just Add Water, but I do own Dani and Kat.**

I yawned and stretched as I woke up. The only reason I decided to get out of bed was because of the fact that I was getting new neighbors today.

I combed through my messy dirty blonde hair. I grabbed a green tank top and a brown mini-skirt and put them on, matching them with a pair of light green flip flops **(don't complain to me if you don't like Kate's style. **_**My **_**daily wardrobe is usually a t-shirt and shorts (or pants, depending on the temperature). I'm not a girl that's into skirts and jeans and tank tops)**.

"Hey, Kate!" Dad said as I came downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey, Dad," I said sleepily. I am _not, _I repeat, _not _a morning person.

Dad grinned and placed some pancakes on my plate.

"Good morning, Kit Kat!" Bella greeted, using my terrible nickname. "Good morning, Daddy!"

"Good morning, sweetheart!" Dad said with a smile. He checked his watch. "Oh, I'm going to be late for a meeting with my boss! Bye, girls!" He ran out the door.

I grinned and made a water lily grow in Bella's glass of water. She laughed and turned mine into jelly.

"Aw, c'mon!" I said. "At least, you could still drink the water after removing the flower."

"But it would still be contaminated with germs!" she fake pouted.

I giggled and almost took a drink of my water before remembering that Bella had turned it to jelly.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I shouted to Bella even though she was less than five feet away from me.

I sprang up and answered the door.

A teenage girl about my age stood there. She had brilliant green eyes that held a sense of curiosity in them and midnight black hair. Her skin was tan with a few freckles. Around her neck was a black locket with three gold claw marks on it.

I stared at the locket. "Danielle Summers?!" I asked in shock.

She noticed my locket. "Kate Hartley?!"


End file.
